Late Night Convos
by Mr.Sulu
Summary: Ryan and Kirsten share a late night conversation. ONE SHOT.


Late Night Convos

Author's Note: Hey guys. Another story for ya to read. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I don't think I let it known in my last story, Fresh Existense, but I really enjoyed your reviews and hope to receive more for this latest fanfic. ONE SHOT.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC unfortunately.

Kirsten was sitting on the couch at midnight watching one of the late shows when she heard movement out in the kitchen. Slowly raising herself from her comfortable position, she made her way curiously to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen she was slightly shocked to see Ryan rummaging through the fridge. He had been with the family for almost five months now, but she still found it odd to share her nightowl hours with another member of the family. It was nice to be able to think of Ryan in that manner; as family, reflected Kirsten to herself as she watched him reach into the fridge and retrieve a bottle of juice.

"Hey," announced Kirsten noting how Ryan jumped slightly. Turning around self consciously, he graced Kirsten with an embarassed smile.

"Hey, can't sleep?" he asked in an attempt to calm his slightly frazzled nerves. It had been a long day at school and all he wanted to do was unwind.

"Nope. You?" asked Kirsten in turn as she got a glass of water.

"Nope." Ryan leaned against the counter and raised his eyebrows. Taking a sip from his drink, he cleared his throat as silence enveloped the large kitchen that was more famous for its banter and loud fun.

"You want to watch Conan O'Brien with me?" asked Kirsten already moving back toward the family room. Ryan began to follow grabbing a box of Cap'n Crunch on the way. Ryan sank onto the couch beside Kirsten with a sigh.

"Long day?" asked Kirsten.

"Long week," answered Ryan shoving a mouthful of cereal into his mouth. Crunching rather loudly, he missed the amused look Kirsten gave him.

"How can teenage boys do that?" asked Kirsten through a smile. Looking over at her in confusion, Ryan swallowed his mouthful with a gulp of juice.

"Do what?" he asked breathily.

"Shove handfuls of food into their mouths and not choke. I mean, it just doesn't make sense," replied Kirsten with a look of amusing puzzlement. Ryan merely shrugged while placing a few bits of cereal into his mouth. Kirsten laughed.

"What!" asked Ryan incredulously.

"Nothing," said Kirsten through chuckles. Glancing at her sideways, Ryan returned his attention to the television screen. Harland Williams was on Conan; a true comic genius.

While she was sitting on the couch next to Ryan, Kirsten couldn't help but reflect on Ryan's stay with them. He had grown so much in the time he lived with them as a person. When he had first come, he was so guarded, truly afraid to get close to anyone; to let anyone in. Now, he was chuckling openly at Conan O'Brien and Harland Williams sitting next to her on the couch. Such a large change from that first nervous boy.

Kirsten herself had grown since Ryan came to stay with them. When he first came, she couldn't imagine this juvenile delinquent sharing her home, corrupting her only child, Seth. Kirsten wanted Ryan out as soon as possible. That all changed soon though. Now she loved Ryan. Kirsten knew she couldn't have said that last month or even two weeks ago, but she loved him. It was as if she gave birth to him. Saw his first steps. Heard his first word. Life without him would be unimaginable now.

"Hey Ryan, remember your first morning here? The morning after you and Seth had gotten into that fight at that party?" asked Kirsten after a half an hour of reflecting.

"Yeah," answered Ryan giving her an odd look, "why?"

"When I went out to the poolhouse looking for Seth, you looked really scared when you saw me, why?" Kirsten looked at Ryan who looked shell shocked at having to answer such a question. Kirsten suddenly felt bad about broaching such a subject and quickly began to back peddle. "You don't have to answer that, it was a stupid question."

"No. It's alright," said Ryan hesitantly. Looking at his hands, he began to speak slowly and clearly. "I guess I was sort of afraid. I mean, I never really had good experiences with angry mothers before. My mom would have done more than just give me a dirty look. I guess I was afraid you would be like her, react like her."

"What would she have done?" whispered Kirsten despite her mind screeching at her to stop right now, to leave it alone.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" asked Ryan looking deeply into Kirsten's eyes, something he had never done before. His eyes were pleading with her to stop, but she couldn't. Pandora's Box had been opened, there was no going back.

"Yes," whispered Kirsten even lighter. She reached out and grasped Ryan's hand, lending him the support he needed to say those words he has never admitted to anyone, not even himself.

"She... she would probably be drunk already, or high. Which meant she would be out of control, not thinking clearly. She would yell, and scream for the most part. The heavy duty stuff was mostly left to the boyfriend of the month. The heavy stuff. The hitting, beating, anything they could get away with. They knew I wouldn't tell, so they could get away with anything. There would have been more than just dirty looks if I was back home in Chino."

"Why wouldn't you tell?" urged Kirsten.

"You don't tell that kind of stuff in Chino. Nothing will change for the better. It will only get worse. The cops can be bought there, the social workers. Nobody can keep you safe for when you go home. If you tell, no one will believe you and things will just continue. You quickly learn not to tell," answered Ryan huskily. He looked down at where Kirsten was still clutching his hand. He was grateful for the support.

"I'm sorry you had to grow up like that. I wish you could have come to us sooner," said Kirsten with tear filled eyes.

"I wish that too... everyday. But you can't change the past. Might as well continue on."

"Oh, Conan's over," remarked Kirsten in an attempt to lighten the dark and tense mood. Ryan pulled his hand from Kirsten's grasp and stood up.

"I better get to bed. The new Legion comes out tomorrow. Seth will no doubt be wakimg me up at dawn to go to the comic book store. Good night," said Ryan. Backing up slightly, he began to turn around to head out to the poolhouse.

"Good night. Thanks for telling me those things, I know it must have been hard for you," replied Kirsten while turning off the TV and standing up. "Same place same time tomorrow? I liked hanging out with you tonight." Ryan turned around and gazed at Kirsten for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Waving, he headed out toward the poolhouse once more depositing the Cap'n Crunch and juice in their respectful places along the way.

Kirsten watched him go with a sad smile on her face before she too made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Settling herself beside Sandy, Kirsten sighed. Sandy turned over and gazed at her with loving worry shining in his eyes.

"Hey," he said sleepily," what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, I just had a deep chat with Ryan. I guess it has me thinking a little too much," answered Kirsten with a yawn.

"What was the chat about?" continued Sandy.

"I suppose he'll tell you when he's ready. I don't want to break his trust by telling you something I don't think he wants widely known," replied Kirsten, " now go back to sleep." Kirsten kissed Sandy on the lips and rolled over affectively ending the conversation. Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
